Robotic controls may be used in a wide variety of surgical procedures. For example, in minimally invasive robotic surgery, surgical operations may be performed through a small incision in the patient's body. In addition to a wide variety of surgical procedures, a robotic surgical system may be used with various types of surgical instruments, including but not limited to surgical staplers, ultrasonic instruments, electrosurgical instruments, suturing instruments, and/or various other kinds of instruments.
A robotic surgical system may include an operation assembly and a control assembly, which may be positioned in separate locations. An operation assembly may include various cameras and robotic arms configured to operate on a patient. Cameras may be used to capture desired images of a patient and robotic arms during a procedure. Robotic arms may connect to and manipulate various compatible surgical equipment in order to physically perform a surgical procedure. A control assembly may include a viewing screen and various user input devices. The viewing screen may be used to view images provided by the cameras of the operation assembly. The user input devices may be used in order to manipulate the robotic arms and the compatible surgical equipment attached to the robotic arms. In other words, an operator may remotely perform a surgical procedure with the user input devices of the control assembly and the robotic arms of the operation assembly, while simultaneously viewing the surgical procedure with the cameras of the operation assembly and the viewing screen of the control assembly.
In some robotic surgical systems, the user input devices are physically attached to the rest of the control assembly. Therefore, while the robotic arms may connect to and manipulate various compatible surgical equipment, the same user input devices must be used in order to control various surgical equipment attached to the robotic arms.
While various kinds of robotic surgical systems and associated components have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.